Hilos
by Ravenclaw5416
Summary: Varias personas aparecen muertas sin motivo aparente. Los fantasmas de la guerra siguen persiguiendo a Draco y luego algo más que esto le sigue las huellas. Sangre, confusiones y un viejo amor se enredan en esta historia. /Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción! del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto "_ _Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 ** _Reto:_** Escribir un fic inspirado en el título de una película (en mi caso The others). Aviso que decidí ceñirme a esto y no toqué la trama de la peli que me fue sorteada por si ya se la vieron.

 ** _Género:_** Suspenso.

 **Nota:** He corregido algunas partes a fin de que se entienda mejor (ya me dirán cómo quedó).

* * *

 **Hilos**

* * *

Me estremezco.

Siento una oleada de frío correr por mi sangre y golpear mi corazón con fuerza, acelerando mis latidos.

Alzo la vista, giro en dirección a la puerta, aguzo mis sentidos y aguardo rechinando mis dientes inconscientemente.

No tengo razones para pensarlo pero es vano confundir esos ruidos con el crepitar del fuego, las respiraciones de mi familia más allá de este cuarto o el viento gélido que golpea los vidrios. No, nada corresponde al cuerpo que oigo desplazarse por mi hogar en dirección a mi estudio.

Los roces de la túnica de este desconocido flotan por mi tímpano con especial resonancia. ¿10? ¿20 pasos? Lo siento en la puerta, deslizo mi mano con cautela por los bolsillos de mi túnica, busco mi varita, apretándola con fuerza y temiendo perderla.

Una silueta corta la luz que se filtra bajo de la puerta y casi puedo escuchar a su mente susurrar un _Alohomora_ y entrar. Veo girar la silueta, acercarse tanto a la puerta como si estuviese recostada sobre ella y luego alejarse, permitiendo ingresar los rayos de lunares.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y los abro nuevamente. Intento concentrarme en lo que me cuenta Astoria pero mi mente divaga en otro lugar. ¿Cómo pudo entrar? Si era él, ¿por qué no...?

Miro mi plato y siento unas repentinas náuseas subir por mi estómago y posarse en mi garganta. El olor a huevo frito no parece mejorar mi situación por lo que prefiero reducir mi desayuno a un café cargado y dirigirme al Ministerio.

Mi estómago continúa retorciéndose cuando llego a mi oficina y me dispongo a revisar el papeleo que tengo para hoy cuando Blaise me arroja la edición de El Profeta del día.

―¡Godric's Hollow! ―exclama apuntando al diario mientras lo leo con rapidez para verificar mis pensamientos.

Otro ataque. Otra incógnita. Todo bajo el mismo patrón.

Un hombre aparece muerto en su propia casa. Al hallarse solo, son sus vecinos quienes alertan de su muerte debido al olor a descomposición que desprende días después.

La división de Aurores dedicada al caso encuentra como únicos rastros un Avada Kedavra y un Sectumsempra, siendo este último hechizo el que utiliza el asesino para ejecutar lo que la prensa ha llamado _La marca:_ un corte profundo que traza una franja de sangre en la frente de la víctima.

El otro rastro es más bien ausencia de él, pues la familia del muerto desaparece la misma noche que la vida del mismo.

―¿Qué crees que busque?

―No lo sé ―contesto―. Pero espero que ya lo haya encontrado ―aparto el periódico procurando olvidar la noticia y me concentro de nuevo en mi trabajo el resto del día―.

.

* * *

Desaparezco otra hoja del calendario con mi varita. Afuera la nieve comienza a derretirse pero el clima de Londres sigue siendo tan impredecible como siempre.

Llamas verdes. Brazos unidos a mi cuerpo. _Frotego_.

Tomo la ruta de siempre rumbo a mi oficina e ignoro deliberadamente a aquellos que me encuentro en el camino. En este lugar, el tiempo se derrite lentamente junto con las velas interminables que lo iluminan. Éstas alumbran la estancia siempre en la misma tonalidad por lo que bien podría ver pasar mi vida aquí sin percibirlo.

Un torrente de pergaminos se desliza ante mí y yo esparzo mi firma por ellos casi con furia. Los leo, respondo, corrijo; me sumerjo en ellos. Me gusta aquello, no-pensar, entretener mi mente con lo más fútil. Puedo tomar mis temores y arrojarlos a la lista de pendientes, casi olvidándolos.

Mas entonces, un silbido peculiar se cuela por mis oídos y me impide continuar.

Detengo mi trabajo, froto mis manos y las apoyo en mi boca intentando controlar mi respiración. Huelo mi sudor y siento cómo cada fibra de mi cuerpo se crispa con la melodía que retumba en esta tranquila noche. Porque repentinamente me doy cuenta de que el reloj en la pared marca más de las 23hrs y soy el único en la estancia.

La pasmosa melodía continúa resonando y me siento en medio de un deja vu: la noche, los pasos, la silueta en la puerta. Busco mi varita ahora más desesperado que al momento del episodio en mi casa hasta que la silueta cruza fugazmente por la ventana, entonces la maldigo mentalmente al reconocerla.

* * *

.

La nieve se ha ido definitivamente pero la primavera se asoma con timidez en la ciudad de Londres.

Astoria continúa hablando, supongo que de Scor o cualquier otro asunto de mujeres. Supongo que entiendo más pársel.

―...eso, claro, si me escucharas ―me reprocha mi esposa con una sonrisa―. ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces cansado.

―¿Qu..? Sí, sí sólo no fue una buena noche―respondo parco.

―Ni siquiera dormiste conmigo.

―No logré conciliar el sueño― corto tajante y continúo bebiendo mi café matutino observando despreocupado el reloj que cuelga a un extremo de la mesa.

―Llegas tarde ―señala Astoria tras seguir mi mirada hacia el reloj―. ¿No quieres ir? Podrías hablar por _flu_ con Blaise y excusarte diciendo que estás enfermo. Total, nadie necesita al departamento de uso indebido de la magia cuando anda un asesino suelto por las...c-calles.

Por fin me mira. Supongo que mi rostro está encendido de la cólera porque ha titubeado en la última palabra. Concentro toda mi furia en mis ojos y siento que me arden, queriendo llorar toda la rabia que cargo.

Ella también está a punto de llorar pero por otras razones. Cuánto odio ese gesto. Siempre queriendo inspirar compasión para que no le castigue como merece. ¡¿Qué no entiende que no quería ese trabajo!? ¿Pero en qué otro departamento iban a recibir a un ex-mortífago? ¿En el de Aurores?

Siento un cínico gozo al escuchar de su boca que mi trabajo es inútil, y repentinamente la imagino en la sala de estar de Parkinson, bebiendo el té y rellenando su sucia boca con pastelillos de chocolate mientras se burlan de mí y mi trabajo.

Astoria nunca quiso casarse conmigo. No se queja, obviamente, al menos no de labios hacia afuera. Su familia quedó en quiebra tras la guerra y buscó a una de las pocas que aún guardaba algunos galeones en el bolsillo para unir fuerzas y restituirse. Mala decisión. La riqueza de los Malfoy comenzó a flaquear tras sostener el cuartel general del Señor Oscuro y ahora casi que se reduce a esta mansión. Ella ha insinuado más de una vez que debemos venderla y conseguir algo mejor con el dinero de la venta pero nunca cederé, no romperé una tradición y terminaré de hundir mi apellido por un problema pasajero.

Sé que puedo deslizar mi mano por mi túnica, tomar mi varita e invocar un buen hechizo que le haga reflexionar largamente. Pero esto lo necesito: esposa, hijo, familia, trabajo...Me ayuda a convencer a los del Ministerio que no se equivocaron al absolverme de Azkaban e imponerme una multa monetaria. Además, si algo aprendí de mi familia es que podemos hacer muchas cosas, matar incluso, pero nunca nos lastimamos entre nosotros. Somos nuestro seguro, el único apoyo en el que podemos confiar.

Por eso me levanto de la mesa y abandono el lugar, sabiendo que llegaré tarde a mi trabajo pero a la vez satisfecho con ello, sintiéndome ligeramente a cargo del asunto. Porque hay que variar los hábitos ¿no? No hay que ser predecibles.

* * *

.

Giro una esquina. Miro de reojo y acelero el paso. Hay muchas personas, debo empujarlas con mis hombros para abrirme camino pero cada vez es más difícil. No se supone que debería estar aquí, no debería estar huyendo.

Siento mis mejillas calientes por caminar tan aprisa, el calor ha drenado toda mi saliva y comienza a arderme la garganta. Busco refrescarme respirando cada vez más rápido aunque sin dejar de caminar, de hecho, ya casi troto.

Esquina, calle, esquina, calle. No sé cuántas cuadras he seguido así pero no logro despistarlo. Siempre esa presencia tras de mí. Apuesto a que todos a mi alrededor trabajan para _él_. Todos estos muggles que no me permiten el paso deben estar específicamente contratados para ello y así permitirle atraparme más fácil.

―¡Mira por dónde vas! ―me grita una muggle con la que acabo de chocar.

Sus ojos grandes y verdes me observan fijamente y tengo la sensación de que me ha reconocido. Ella mira a su alrededor y me sonríe con timidez. Luego parece despertar de un sueño y me observa aterrorizada e intenta sacar algo de su bolso.

Doy un salto largo hacia delante intentando esquivarla y luego doy otro. Me doy cuenta de que no debo parar por lo que repito esto una y otra vez hasta encontrarme corriendo en pleno centro de Londres rogando recordar el camino hacia el Ministerio que sólo recorrí una vez.

Muevo mis brazos para aumentar la rapidez y de repente freno. He llegado a la entrada de visitantes del Ministerio pero no escucho pasos tras de mí. Él también debió frenar y me encuentro en desventaja, estoy de espaldas y aún si me desapareciera le regalaría segundos preciados para lanzarme cualquier hechizo.

Esto no debí hacerlo, venir al Ministerio por un camino inusual pero desde que leí sobre el ataque en la calle no pude evitarlo: un hombre apareció a plena luz del día con _la marca,_ obviamente el trabajo lo hizo de noche pero nunca está de más ser prevenidos. Desde entonces intento arribar el Ministerio por diferentes caminos y medios, intentando burlar las garras del asesino si es que va tras de mí pero desde hace tres días no he podido evitar sentir su presencia, acechando cada vez más cerca hasta hoy que ya lo siento detrás.

Mi cabeza está que explota y mi flequillo rubio se impregna en mi frente debido al sudor. Percibo cómo el tiempo se ralentiza y puedo sentir el aire que respiro a bocanadas acariciar mis fosas nasales, deslizarse por mi garganta hasta mis pulmones, inflar mi pecho y devolverse, cada vez más rápido o cada vez más lento; ya no lo puedo saber.

Entrecierro los ojos debido al sol que lastima mis ojos y decido encararlo girando lentamente con una sonrisa sardónica en mis labios y deseando que esto termine pronto.

Aprieto mis ojos varias veces para espantar unas lucecitas que los molestan debido al fuerte sol y quisiera que a la larga también esto ahuyentara mi migraña. Ya he girado. Miro hacia el suelo y alzo la vista lentamente.

Papeles sucios, el excremento de algún animal, un muro cubierto de garabatos y...nada.

* * *

.

―¡Eh, Potter!

Lo veo girar a todos lados hasta que se cruza con mi mirada. Sigue siendo el mismo idiota con gafas, pero ahora es el idiota Jefe de Aurores por lo que intento ignorar lo primero. Percibo con sorna la sorpresa que le lleva mi llamado pero inmediatamente se incorpora y se me acerca con una efusividad que sólo indica hipocresía.

―Malfoy, un gusto en verte ―estira su mano y yo me obligo a estrecharla, aunque aguanto la respiración para ello―. ¿Qué...te trae por aquí? ―interroga y estoy seguro de que hasta él se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta, pero ignoro esto y continúo el diálogo―.

―Han tenido mucho revuelo ¿no? Muchas víctimas.

Saboreo su expresión, queda claro que este caso ha comprometido su puesto y que desde arriba lo están presionando.

―Sí, así es―. Mira al ascensor con afán pidiéndome llegar al punto.

Me le acerco, él salta un respingo pero luego se reprende su reacción y espera mi respuesta.

―Escucha bien, Potter, debes pensar en tu asesino como alguien que ha vivido la guerra. Todos los lugares donde lo han buscado están mal ¿entiendes? El mejor escondite que puede encontrar es mostrarse justo frente a ti. Así que ten cuidado.

―Ahmm claro ―responde confundido mientras yo le estrecho la mano y le doy un efusivo abrazo.

―Que tengas buen día, Potter.

―Igualmente, Malfoy ―contesta de nuevo extrañado y mientras veo su horrible cabello alejarse hacia el ascensor, yo froto una milésima de él entre mis dedos.

* * *

.

―Draco Lucius Malfoy, quédate quieto o te mato ―alguien me susurra en la nuca mientras me apunta con su varita.

Detengo una bocanada de aire. Siento cómo cruza por mi frente un sudor perlado mientras que los poros de todo mi cuerpo comienzan a expulsar un líquido similar.

Soy consciente del temblor copioso de mi mano derecha, con la que sostenía unos papeles a medio firmar, mientras una oleada de miedo se expande cada vez que el hombre tras de mí expulsa su aliento en mi cuello. Entonces todo parece iluminado por un blanco cegador y mi estómago se contrae y retuerce. En este momento, los cubículos y escritorios desaparecen dejando una habitación vacía con el hombre y yo en el centro.

Lo miro de reojo deseando simultáneamente parar el tiempo y no tener que vivir lo que va a suceder. La imagen del hombre flota hacia mis ojos, y en el momento que mi cerebro la decodifica, una paleta de emociones cruza por mi rostro. La impresión no me deja hablar, estoy a punto de ver a mi _boggart_ materializarse ante mí cuando un sonido particular inunda la sala.

Risa: el maldito Zabini me ha jugado otra de sus malditas bromas y yo he caído como un tonto. Su risa de maníaco se escucha por varios minutos en la oficina y todo el que pasa lo observa con preocupación. Piensa en un sonido que consideres cómico. Ahora piensa en uno escalofriante. Únelos y obtendrás una loca risa y a mí sumado a ella.

Nos reímos otro par de minutos hasta que nos duele el estómago y las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

―Bienvenido de vuelta ―me codea Zabini sonriendo con picardía, cosa que no entiendo―.

Es que creí que...ya sabes, habías peleado con Astoria o algo así ―dice señalando mi miembro―.

Lo miro a los ojos, cosa que hasta el momento no había hecho y me sorprendo al encontrar una mirada maliciosa y punzante, como si esos orbes fuesen la caja de Pandora y custodiaran todo el odio del mundo.

―Calla tu estúpida boca si no quieres que te explote un _Bombarda_ dentro. ¡A ver si luego de esto les puedes seguir silbando a las secretarias que encuentres a tu paso!

Salgo irritado de la oficina y mientras la risa de Zabini ahoga su grito de " _¡Ni siquiera sé silbar!_ " Yo ya no estoy allí.

* * *

.

―¡No, no entiendo porqué no quieres mandar a Scor de vuelta a Hogwarts!

―¡Porque es peligroso! Escucha Astoria, tal vez los medios intenten suavizar lo que está ocurriendo pero presiento que lo que se avecina es mucho peor. Líos de poder y dinero...La maldad no cesó con la caída del Señor Tenebroso, y en cualquier momento otro hombre puede llegar y continuar con su mandato ¿entiendes? No, no lo entiendes porque no viviste la guerra. Huiste a Francia y sólo escuchaste el rumor de lo que sucedió aquí por el...

―¡BASTA! Te prohíbo seguir hablando de esto, y mucho menos cuando Scor está aquí. Entiendo lo que has vivido ¡pero no puedes seguir atado a ello! Además eso del Señor Tenebroso...sus seguidores lo olvidaron, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

―¿Olvidar? Lo apartaron de su mente, pero nunca lo olvidarán porque lo tienen marcado en sus brazos ―le señalo la marca grisácea que deforma mi brazo izquierdo―. Por favor Astoria, no pienso pedirte una vez más que participes en las decisiones respecto a mi hijo.

Ella se larga furiosa en cuanto escucha esto último y no me molesto en seguirla. Prefiero ir a mi estudio y sentarme en mi sillón.

Una lágrima cae con rapidez por mi rostro. Le suceden otras dos y muerdo mi labio inferior. Con mi mano apoyada en mi mentón, mi pierna salta impulsivamente mientras miro a la nada. Quiero hacer daño, paso mis manos por mi cabello y lo halo con fuerza, luego reprimo mi frustración con mis uñas sobre mi pantalón e intento morder una.

Finalmente una repentina seguridad me embarga y tomo una decisión. Estos hechos, por más increíble que parezcan, los he presenciado en la plenitud de mis facultades así que lo que se deriva de ellos debe ser cierto. Por ello tomo el pequeño frasco que giro entre mis dedos y determino buscar la verdad que se niega a presentarse ante mí.

* * *

.

El tiempo me oprime. No podré conservar esta forma más que por un par de minutos.

Respiro agitadamente mirando hacia todos lados angustiado y apuntando con mi varita a ciegas. Ilumino con mi Lumos las sombras y las repliego a los rincones de la habitación. Camino por la casa, visito cada habitación, busco el cuerpo.

Lo encuentro.

La tristeza me invade, pero también el terror y la incertidumbre. Está _marcado,_ como me habían informado ya _._ Mis labios tiemblan sin saber qué hacer y me doy cuenta de que debo salir de aquí antes de que ellos lleguen, o que _él_ me encuentre.

Salgo desesperado al rellano. Hay una fina alfombra extendida en él y tras enredarme en un pliego caigo y desciendo, desciendo, desciendo. Y...logro sostenerme con la baranda que se sitúa al borde de las escaleras. El tiempo corre cada vez más rápido y parece sincronizarse con los latidos de mi corazón pero a mi mente no le sucede igual. Está muerto, muerto en la misma casa en que me encuentro.

Intento recordar cómo llegué pero mi mente continúa bloqueada por lo que sigo la baranda con la que antes me sostuve hasta encontrar las escaleras con la esperanza de hallar una puerta que me saque de aquí.

La veo por fin en el fondo, mi ropa ya me queda estrecha y las gafas con las que suplanté a Harry Potter se resbalan por mi nariz con el sudor. Las arrojo a un rincón y alzo mi varita en dirección a la puerta pero la luz azul alumbra otro cuerpo. Mi corazón se encoge del susto y de inmediato conjuro un Nox en mi mente.

Suena un estruendo. Quien sea que me haya visto se ha abalanzado sobre mí y ha chocado con un mueble. Pienso en desaparecerme pero recuerdo que mi amigo bloqueaba las desapariciones dentro de su casa, y tampoco puedo acercarme a la chimenea sin ser descubierto.

Decido cruzar por el lado donde está el intruso y lanzarme hacia la puerta. Es mi salvavidas, no puedo dejar que me descubran porque pareceré culpable.

No puedo ver nada, ruego que aquella persona siga confundida y me dirijo hacia donde supongo está la salida. Un haz de luz ilumina la estancia fugazmente y siento un viento correr cerca de mí. Alcanzo el picaporte, salgo y doy un giro sobre mí mismo pero antes de desaparecer, veo unas gafas brillar en la oscuridad del jardín.

* * *

.

Mis manos me sudan, las limpio en mi pantalón negro pero continúo haciéndolo y temo ensuciar el sobre que sostengo.

No debí hacerlo, no debí ser tan impulsivo. Pero aún así no es mi culpa que Theo esté...eso ¿o sí?

 _Él_ igual planeaba hacerlo, todos sus movimientos deben estar calculados hasta el último suspiro, de lo contrario ya lo habrían descubierto.

Sí, apuesto que llevaba meses estudiando a Theo y a su familia.

Miro el sobre de nuevo, lo he estropeado por las puntas y se encuentra algo arrugado tras guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Me hice pasar por Potter, escuché información privilegiada sobre el último ataque e invadí la escena del crimen. Pero sigo teniendo el sobre, la verdad. ¿Pero qué es la verdad? ¿Es única, algo a lo que todos podemos llegar? ¿Cuántas verdades diferentes pueden existir sobre un solo hecho?

Sigo desvariando, pienso en cualquier cosa que se me ocurra excepto en abrir el sobre. Pero sé que no puedo seguir así, los pensamientos se agotarán y deberé afrontar esto. Rasgo parte de la pestaña del sobre. Es curioso cómo lo conseguí, cuando abracé a Potter y tomé su cabello no estaba seguro de lo que haría con él pero luego llegué al Ministerio y Weasley...

Agrando la abertura del sobre, puedo ver una hoja blanca asomarse por ella pero aún no es suficiente para sacarla. Muerdo mi labio y decido abrir el sobre completo, se sentía con menos hojas de las que tiene por lo que supongo que encierra algún conjuro. Paso hoja por hoja, al principio no reconozco los datos que me proporciona pero a medida que avanzo mi lectura estos se me van haciendo familiares hasta infundirme terror.

Pienso que la información es falsa, Weasley me debió llevar a una trampa sospechando que no era Potter pero es imposible, le hablé de hechos que sólo él y Potter creen conocer, le hablé de _Hocicos_. Suspiro hondamente. Puedes especular las dimensiones de la araña por su tejido, pero hasta que no la ves no puedes saber qué tan grande es.

* * *

.

‹‹Draco, despierta.›› Me susurra la mujer a mi lado con cariño.

Los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana son cálidos y fortalecedores, aunque también cegadores y me hacen entrecerrar los ojos. Sigo con el sueño grabado en mi mente, estoy algo confundido aunque soy consciente de que ya desperté.

‹‹Por fin dormiste.›› Me señala con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La miro extrañado, como desde el fondo de un pozo profundo del que no puedo vislumbrar con claridad la superficie.

‹‹¿Greengrass?›› Susurro.

‹‹Sí.›› Contesta con otra sonrisa alentadora. ‹‹Dime, Draco, ¿con qué sueñas cuando duermes?››

‹‹Contigo, Daphne... con nosotros.›› Contesto mientras acaricio su cabello y me pierdo en sus ojos.

‹‹Debes cuidar de Scorpius, es nuestro tesoro.››

‹‹Si algo te enseñan los hijos es lo vulnerable que eres, y todo lo que harás para protegerlos.. claro que lo haré.›› Cambio mi expresión al recordar algo y la miro de nuevo a los ojos ‹‹¿dónde estás?››

‹‹No puedes saberlo, Draco.››

‹‹Quisiera encontrarme pronto contigo.››

‹‹Yo no.›› Confiesa mientras me sonríe tristemente.

―¿Draco? ¿Con qué sueñas? Luces preocupado.

Observo confundido a la mujer que me habla, no sé cuánto ha pasado desde que Daphne desapareció y sólo queda Astoria observándome desde el marco de la puerta, la desconfianza con que me mira me hace dudar también de ella, y de si su mal aspecto se deba a la muerte de su hermana. Aún así intento ser bueno con ella, encubrir mis sospechas.

―Con nada...nada malo, quiero decir ―le susurro mientras me acerco a ella y beso su frente acto que la pone tensa, como si creyera que le fuera a hacer daño.

Tomo la red flu, ya no me interesa intentar escapar. En el camino a mi oficina un sujeto se tropieza conmigo y me sonríe. Ni siquiera se molesta en disimular, se burla de mí y mi suerte. Leo en su sonrisa un "espero verte pronto en la portada de El Profeta". Me da tanto asco que casi lo golpeo, pero logro guardar la compostura y el extraño continúa su camino.

―Hermano, ¿estás bien? ―me saluda Zabini en cuanto entro a la oficina.

Pareciera que todos aquí tienen la misma sonrisa distorsionada, calmo mis nervios con un buen sorbo de café y luego miro el fondo del tazón vacío como si tuviera escrito mi destino. No aguanto más de quince minutos dentro por lo que salgo con la excusa de ir por más café, aún cuando todos saben que la cafetera se rellena sola.

Ya afuera, me doy cuenta de que no tengo a donde ir, por lo que dejo que mis pies decidan. Los corredores que atravieso lucen más lúgubres de lo normal y mis zapatos resuenan por todo el pasillo.

Siento varias miradas sobre mí pero no veo a nadie, continúo caminando y comienzo a cuestionarme sobre lo que me pasa, el asesino, las familias... pienso en el asesino y por primera vez no lo juzgo, sé lo que el odio puede hacer: aturde tu mente de malos pensamientos hasta que decides vengarte y si la guerra ha alimentado ese odio, eres hombre muerto.

Alguien chista. Escucho unos pasos y acelero los míos pues un repentino presentimiento me invita a desconfiar de lo que se aproxima. Limpio mi nariz de un sudor que nada por mi rostro y camino todavía más rápido. Entonces choco contra una funcionaria que no recuerdo haber visto llegar.

―¿Estás bien? Malfoy, ¿te sientes bien? ―me pregunta mientras me toma de los brazos.

No entiendo de dónde viene la pregunta, ¿por qué de repente todos se preocupan por mí? Prefiero seguir caminando e ignorarla. Me encuentro ahora con un camino que se bifurca y comienzo a repudiar el silencio reinante. Giro a la derecha y me encuentro a tres mujeres hablando en susurros, las cuales callan una vez se percatan de mi presencia. Todas me escrutan y luego me dirigen una mirada de compasión, dibujando en sus rostros la misma sonrisa que vi antes.

Me alejo de ellas y de un momento a otro la luz del lugar parece intensificarse y me siento mareado, comienzo a ver borroso y siento muchas voces susurrando cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Draco ¿Draco? Draco, Draco...Draco.

Cansancio...dormir...Draco...mírame...concéntrate en mi voz.

―¿Draco?

Giro hacia la voz y me topo con Zabini. Me observa preocupado con una mirada que ha vuelto a la normalidad, llena de vivacidad y energía.

―¿Qué haces? ¿Y el café? ―me ofrece el suyo mientras me ayuda a incorporarme.

Sigo mareado, pero de repente las náuseas empeoran y debo apoyarme en la columna que tengo al lado.

Me recuesto y pierdo la noción de todo, no alcanzo a escuchar la taza quebrarse contra el suelo y sólo quiero que el mundo vuelva a mis ojos pero en su lugar hay una masa blanca que se arremolina y me marea más.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en el suelo, un sudor frío me cubre por completo y Zabini está arrodillado junto a mí, mirándome preocupado y llamando mi nombre una y otra vez.

―Has ido demasiado lejos, déjame esto a mí ―me susurra halando mi cabello hacia sí.

* * *

.

Mis órbitas no podrían estar más abiertas. Mi camisa entera está sudando y siento como si me hubiese lanzado al mar en pleno invierno. La luz de la estancia en que me encuentro se reduce a un humeante azul que apenas me permite ver a unos palmos de mí, pero eso no es lo que me aterra. Un líquido odioso se impregna en mis manos, mi ropa, mi cabello, mi espíritu. Intento quitarlo desesperado, pero en vez de ello parece internarse cada vez más en mí.

Me limpio como puedo y busco mi varita, no la encuentro en mi bolsillo por lo que desesperado la comienzo a buscar palpando con cuidado el suelo. Objetos extraños recubren la recámara, sólo alcanzo a percibir siluetas y formas difusas que no logro reconocer. Palpo con cuidado, creyendo que cada segundo que tocaré un collar maldito o una mano que me arrastrará hasta las profundidades.

Tropiezos, súplicas, un grito lacerante. Imágenes y sonidos pasan fugaces por mi mente pero no alcanzo a descifrarlos. Un olor hediondo comienza a filtrarse por mi nariz devolviendo las náuseas y el asco que ya había olvidado. De repente tengo la sensación de que esa hediondez la produzco yo, de que mi cuerpo está podrido y sucio y creo estar bañado en vómito, restregado en podredumbre y haber pasado largo tiempo en un cuarto lleno de muertos.

Continúo caminando, no sé si lo que resbala por mis mejillas son sudor o lágrimas y no me detengo a pensarlo. Es con mi empecinamiento que consigo mi varita. La encuentro tirada en el suelo, la piso sin querer y por poco la parto pero una vez la tengo me surge un brote de seguridad que me hace sentir mejor.

Invoco un _Lumos_ y comienzo a encontrarle coherencia a los objetos a mi alrededor: muebles rotos y apiñados sin algún orden en específico. Continúo desvelando misterios hasta dar con la silueta de una persona sentada en una silla. Dudo por un momento si acercarme o no pero el deseo de saber dónde estoy gana como argumento para hablarle. Carraspeo intentando llamar su atención y me acerco con cautela hacia el hombre, aún sabiéndolo innecesario debido a que el hombre hace tiempo debió escucharme.

Su silueta se comienza a aclarar, y es estando próxima a ella cuando un dolor incisivo carcome mi cabeza como nunca lo había hecho y me obliga a apartar la luz que sale de mi varita. Ésta ilumina al hombre que ahora distingo sentado en una extraña posición. Me adelanto para mirarlo de frente aún con mi dolor de cabeza palpitando fuertemente.

Muerto. Muerto y _marcado_.

El dolor de cabeza se apodera de mí, es como si cientos de navajas me acuchillaran una y otra vez desde dentro de mi cráneo sin lograr atravesarme. Froto mi sien con las yemas de mis dedos intentando alejarla como también a otros recuerdos que comienzan a invadirme: yo, entrando al hogar; yo, destruyendo la casa; yo, matando.

Cubro mi rostro. Un particular y penetrante olor se inmiscuye por mis fosas nasales: sangre. Este olor actúa como un souvenir, comenzando a liberar más recuerdos e imágenes sobre el lugar donde estoy pero todo bajo un velo que no alcanzo a quitar.

Mi organismo actúa descontrolado, no sé en qué momento me tiré al suelo y la histeria comienza a apoderarse de mí.

Quiero dormir. Sólo eso...dormir.

* * *

.

Observo mis manos ensangrentadas con una fascinación enfermiza. Es como si apenas las descubriera: las acaricio, giro, huelo. Detengo mi examen, alzo la vista y recorro esta sala donde me encerraron; devorando con mis ojos grises cuadro a cuadro hasta el último detalle. Alcanzo a vislumbrar a Potter mirando extrañado desde la ventanilla de la puerta pero mi tarea inicial es claramente más interesante por lo que la retomo ensimismado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Entonces, desde la lejanía, me vienen retazos de un monólogo que Potter sostiene pacientemente. Los cargos que me inculpan, el hecho de que me encontraron en la escena del crimen, la sangre de la víctima que mancha mi cuerpo. Todo suena tan ajeno a mí, tan insignificante.

Pero él insiste y arroja datos, fechas, nombres de personas que testificarían sobre mis extraños comportamientos de los últimos meses dado el caso de un juicio. Escucho el nombre de Theo acompañado del mío y la palabra "multijugos" asociarse con "asesinato" y "sangre fría". Todo esto con el insomio como mala coartada.

―...así que o confiesas o te hacemos confesar ―concreta poniendo sobre la mesa un frasquito transparente con una "V" marcada en el centro.

Ante esto sólo puedo alzar la vista y, tranquilo, le sonrío. Soy consciente de cuánto ha cambiado mi expresión desde el momento en que me encontraron en el lugar de los hechos (antes, aterrorizado. Ahora, terriblemente sereno). Y desplegando mis labios secos, respondo:

―El café, Potter, puedes pensar que lo necesitas para mantenerte despierto cuando en realidad lo que necesitas es dormir.

Bajo mi vista no sin antes percibir una rara frustración tras esas gafas redondas.

¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿En serio es tan idiota? ―me pregunto ya totalmente confundido, a esta sala de interrogatorio le falta aire―. Quisiera penetrar su cerebro...tal vez destriparlo. ¿Cambiará su expresión entonces? ¿Por qué sigue mirándome?

* * *

.

"Genial", piensa Harry, "ahora alegará locura como buen ex-mortífago".

Decide suspender el interrogatorio por su parte y se gira hacia Ron, sorprendiéndolo mirando fijamente a Malfoy, apretando sus puños y palideciendo; aparentemente sin asimilar la situación.

―Todo tuyo ―le susurra ya en la puerta―. Aunque no creo que confiese...iré a ver porqué tarda Kingsley.

Ron asiente y desde la puerta Harry ve cómo se sienta frente a Malfoy y llama su atención tocando la manga de su camisa. Los corredores están vacíos y el frío habitual flota por los mismos como único acompañante. Harry se estremece, recordando por un momento la anterior prisión pero logra recomponerse y pronto regresa de su oficina al tiempo que encuentra a su amigo.

―Es inocente ―declara Ron al salir y encontrarse a Harry rumbo a la habitación. Éste lo mira extrañado y abre la puerta.

La cabeza de Draco tiene un corte transversal en su frente y chorros de sangre se derramaban por ella. Su rostro se ha deformado en una mueca de dolor, y sus brazos cuelgan retorcidos acompañando el gesto.

Suelta un grito que luego se ahoga en su garganta. Sus órbitas se abren desmesuradamente y lo inundan unas ganas de vomitar su estómago. Con una mano cubriendo su boca, sale del interrogatorio recordando repentinamente a Ron. Lo ve corriendo ya al final del corredor del cuartel que el ministerio designó para reemplazar a Azkaban, sus ropas ahora le quedaban enormes y su cabello rojizo comienza a decolorarse en un rubio casi dorado.

 ** _...El mejor escondite que puede encontrar es mostrarse justo frente a ti._**

Piensa en correr y aturdir a "Ron" pero su confusión lo pasma lo suficiente para dejarlo desaparecer.

 _. **..**_ ** _La maldad no cesó con la caída del Señor Tenebroso, y en cualquier momento otro hombre puede llegar y continuar su mandato._**

Toma su varita y avisa a todo el personal con un _Sonorus_ , pero teme que los demás también estén bajo la multijugos.

 ** _¿Olvidar? Lo apartaron de su mente, pero nunca lo olvidarán porque lo tienen marcado en sus brazos (…) apuesto que llevaba meses estudiando a Theo y a su familia (…) nada corresponde al cuerpo que oigo desplazarse por mi hogar en dirección a mi estudio (…) desde hace tres días no he podido evitar sentir su presencia, acechando cada vez más cerca(…) siento cómo cada fibra de mi cuerpo se crispa con la melodía que retumba en esta tranquila noche..._**

Quiere gritar pero los pocos guardas de seguridad que han acudido están aterrados, por primera vez extraña los fríos guardianes de antes.

 _. **..sé lo que el odio puede hacer: aturde tu mente de malos pensamientos hasta que decides vengarte y si la guerra ha alimentado ese odio, eres hombre muerto.**_

Está aturdido, se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de unos viejos pleitos nublando su juicio. La cárcel entera es un caos, todos corren varita en mano temiendo ser marcados por cada persona que se encuentran

 ** _..._ _si algo aprendí de mi familia es que podemos hacer muchas cosas, matar incluso, pero nunca nos lastimamos entre nosotros. Somos nuestro seguro, el único apoyo en el que podemos confiar._**

Corre hacia la salida para bloquearla lo más pronto posible, pero en el fondo sabe que esto no es suficiente.

 ** _...si algo te enseñan los hijos es lo vulnerable que eres, y todo lo que harás para protegerlos._**

Es en este revuelo donde nadie nota la amenaza grabada en las manos de Draco, la fotografía de Scorpius que guarda apretada y mucho menos el sacrificio que esto implicó.

 ** _¿Y el café?(...)_ _no fue una buena noche(...) Mi cabeza está que explota (...) siento unas repentinas náuseas subir por mi estómago y posarse en mi garganta (…) calmo mis nervios con un buen sorbo de café y luego(...) comienzo a cuestionarme sobre lo que me pasa(...)_**

 ** _Quiero dormir. Sólo eso...dormir._**

"Lo siento Draco, no quise hacerlo", piensa Daphne mientras desaparece y reaparece en la mansión Malfoy, "pero al menos nuestro hijo estará bien, y me aseguraré de que no continúe esta red de asesinatos. Él no derramará más sangre a nombre de otros ni continuará reclutando familias para esta guerra que comienza. Lo sospechabas ¿verdad? Las familias desaparecidas, y luego tantas mujeres rondando tu oficina. Todos tus amigos, incluso enemigos, actuando de forma tan extraña además de ese café que te secuestraba el sueño..."

Y mientras observa a Astoria escapar con el pequeño rubio, sonríe satisfecha creyendo haber movido correctamente sus hilos, desconociendo que pronto éstos la van a estrangular.


End file.
